1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrub-a-dub-hoop and more particularly pertains to providing enjoyment for a user in the bathtub with a simulated basketball game with a scrub-a-dub-hoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball hoops is known in the prior art. More specifically, basketball hoops heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing basketball are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,136 to Raba et al. discloses a pool side hoop game backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,637 to Foley discloses a selectively mountable basketball hoop structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,027 to Pangburn discloses a miniature basketball backboard assembly attachable to a doorframe, door, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,093 to Roark, Jr. discloses a poolside basketball goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,450 to Mason discloses a portable and adjustable miniature basketball goal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a scrub-a-dub-hoop for providing enjoyment for a user in the bathtub with a simulated basketball game.
In this respect, the scrub-a-dub-hoop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing enjoyment for a user in the bathtub with a simulated basketball game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved scrub-a-dub-hoop which can be used for providing enjoyment for a user in the bathtub with a simulated basketball game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.